In the field of copiers, a copier, into which an electric stapler is integrated, is well known, which has an after-processing function of binding sheets of paper, which are successively sent out from a copying mechanism, by a stapler for each set. Concerning the binding means except for the means of stapling, a binding means, in which a coil binder or a comb type binder having a multiple ring-is used, is well known because of good looks and easy handling and turning pages. When binding is conducted by these binding means, it is necessary to make punch holes on sheets of paper. JP-A-2003-231092 and JP-B2-3437511 disclose a punching device, which is connected to or integrated with a copier, into which sheets of paper, which have already been subjected to copying or printing, are successively drawn and punch holes are formed by a punching means. Further, JP-A-2002-337474 discloses a coil binder. This coil binder is attached to punch holes on sheets of paper, which have already been formed, while the coil binder is being rotated.
If the punching device and the binding device described above are capable of being combined with each other, it becomes possible to link the punching device and the binding device with a copier or a printer, so that all the printing process, the punching process and the binding process can be automatically carried out. However, when the binder is attached to sheets of paper in the binding processing apparatus, unless the binder is made to agree with the respective punch holes formed on the laminated sheets of paper, it is impossible to attached the binder to the sheets of paper. In the case where binder attaching processing is continuously conducted with a ring binder in which divided ring portions are arranged on both sides of a liner spine, unless positions of the punch holes and positions of the divided ring portions accurately agree with each other, it is impossible to insert the divided ring portions of the binder into the punch holes formed on the sheets of paper. In this case, a problem of failing in attaching the binder to the sheets of paper may be caused. Further, a problem of damaging the binder may be caused. Therefore, as long as the respective punch holes, which are formed on the stacked sheets of paper, can not be made to agree with each other and the punch holes and the divided ring portions are not positionally made to agree with each other, it is impossible to automatically continuously carry out the punching and the binding processing by combining the punching processing device with the binding processing apparatus in which the ring binder is used.